


I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: The boatscene reversed: Daenerys is the one to knock on Jon's door.(This story stops before the actual smut starts, just so you know!)





	I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a mini-gift for the Game of Thrones Secret Santa

Daenerys took a deep breath and straightened her dress once more. She had hoped that he would come to her, pledging more than just his loyalty to her, but if he was even contemplating it, he was taking his time. Too much time. 

They were only a few days away from White Harbor, his kingdom, his territory. 

And considering the part the Starks and the North had played in the downfall of her brother, she didn’t doubt they wouldn’t exactly be welcoming towards her. Not unless she would have the undoubting support of their King. 

King Jon.

She could see why his people had crowned him, what they had seen in him. She understood why they put their faith in him and wanted him to lead them in the big war that was to come. She wanted him by her side for just that same reason.

He was brave and thought about the greater good before he thought about himself. The safety of his people, his kingdom, his sister, all came long before his own needs. He didn’t want or need power. He didn’t want the crown his people had placed on his head. He was simply bearing and wearing it because it was his only chance to get the army he needed to fight the death coming closer and closer to the wall and Westeros. 

She left her own quarters and accompanied by the weak light of a dozen candles she made her way to Jon’s room, not that far away from hers. Her heart was racing in her chest and the palms of her hands were sweating.

No matter how often she tried to convince herself that this was merely a political alliance, she knew what she felt was not political at all. It was something she had never thought to feel again, not after everything she had lost and not after what she had become. 

She hesitated one more second and then she knocked firmly on his wooden door. 

The seconds ticking by seemed to last minutes or even hours and her mind presented her each and every worst case scenario she had tried not to think about.

What if he would betray her? What if he would arrange for her to get killed in the North upon arrival? What if he was sending letters and ravens to instruct his people to bring her down? To eliminate the treat she was?

But why would he do that? He needed her army. He needed the Dothraki, the Unsullied and all those loyal to her. And they would not follow him when his people would kill her.

She took another deep breath.

Of course there was also the chance he didn’t feel what she felt, didn’t want what she wanted. Maybe he would frown his eyes when he saw her, standing here in front of his door at this unholy time. Maybe he would send her away, politely as only Jon Snow could do, not knowing that by doing so he would break her barely healed heart.

The door squeaked when he opened it, the long travel clearly hearable, and she looked up at Jon Snow, wearing nothing but his pants and a white shirt, all of a sudden not knowing what to say. 

But it seemed that words weren’t need to tell him what she wanted. Their eyes met and reluctantly she curled a hand around his neck and leaned towards him. She gave him the time to pull back, to gently push her away, but he didn’t do so.

Instead he leaned in and his warm breath touched her nose before he gently kissed her slightly parted lips. His hands wandered over her back, lower and lower, pulling her dress up and up until his hands touched nothing but her naked skin. 

She used her body to guide him towards his bed while her lips never lost touch with his. A burning heat spread through her veins and she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to meet and play. Her hands pulled his white shirt over his head and she fought the urge to do this quickly, to give in to the fire claiming her completely. She wanted to enjoy this. She wanted to do this slowly and tenderly and lovingly. And she wanted it to last. As long as possible, until their ship would reach White Harbor and then night after night again.


End file.
